When Love, Hate, and Confusion Collide
by Dieing-Hope
Summary: “Oh common Granger its just a dance,” he shouted after her. But this isn't how Draco is supposed to act. he's supposed to hate her right? but no instead he has to confuse her. Why does he have to confuse her so? But what she dosn't know is that Draco is c


**Just a Dance**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much i may dream i do not own any part of Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, NOT ME!_

"Oh common Granger it's just a dance," I shouted after her departing figure, "It's not like it's going to kill you" I added as an afterthought.

"Kill me?" she asked turning around, "I wasn't worried about myself actually, I was more worried you would die the moment you touched me from my poisonous muggle-born-blood," she stated quite sarcastically.

I felt my face go red as Gryffindors around me laughed. No one, especially a piece-of-dirt half-blood had the right to publicly humiliate me with that sort of statement. I quickly began thinking of an insult to throw back at her but by that time she was gone.

"Sorry mate!" Blaise Zabini, my best friend whispered in my ear.

"It's not your fault," I said turning around to face him. I think I'll turn in early. See you tomorrow.

"See you"

I briskly walked up to the head dormitories. I snapped the password and climbed through the portrait. I was met by several squishy chairs surrounding a roaring fire, all of which were empty. Sitting down in one I began to think. Why had I wanted to dance with her in the first place? Why did I arrange for someone to publicly dare me to ask her to dance with me so I'd have an excuse? These thoughts kept whirling around in my mind with several others along the same lines. However confused I may have been I did know this, I regretted making her an enemy and calling her a mudblood. I decided I should at least apologize.

I walked over to her door and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked louder, still no reply came. I tried the handle, and surprisingly it was unlocked, walking in I noticed she wasn't there. Looking around I also noticed the spotless surroundings. 'My room never has or will be this clean' I thought to myself 'except when I order a house elf to do the job for me' but I knew that Hermonie never would accept that and therefore the cleanliness was probably entirely her own accomplishment, something I instantly admired as I wasn't exactly the type to keep a room clean, that's what house elf's were for, but I somehow found the trait attractive. 'What on Earth are you thinking?' a voice inside my head inquired, 'She's hot, and smart, and funny, and' 'She's a mudblood know-it-all who hangs with pot-head and weasel' another voice interrupted. Leaving the room I decided to wait for her to come back. I sat down on the couch and waited; the voices still arguing in my head.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep…

I was furious as I stormed up to Gryffindor tower. How dare he? What does he think he is? And why on earth would he try being nice to me for once? I spat the password and crawled in. I didn't give a damn at the moment about being polite and proper as a lady should always be. I had bigger fish on my plate at the moment. Scanning the common room I quickly found who I was looking for.

"Hi" I said sitting down next to Ginny and Harry.

"Hey," they said as soon as they had managed to unlock their lips from each others.

"What's wrong?" Harry instantly asked as soon as he looked at my face."

I just realized in the short time it took me to get there my cheeks were very tearstained. I tried to think up an excuse but I just couldn't so I decided I would tell them. After all they were two of my three best friends, "Oh its just ferret-boy being his usual self,"

"What'd he do this time?"

I opened my mouth to speak-

"Hermonie that was a bloody brilliant!" Ron had arrived and plopped himself next to me.

"What's going on?" Harry inquired sounding annoyed at Ron; I just sat there looking at my feat.

"Ron would you please tell them what happened at the ball after they left." I finally said and then listened to Ron tell the tale of the nights events.

"And then Hermonie shouts that he would die from touching her and walks off."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry echoed Ron, "But why are you so upset?"

"There's more," I said softly, I saw the astonished faces from all of them and continued, "a lot more. I guess I begin with the fact Malfoy and I share a common room. Well see first of all during the blizzard a few weeks ago an owl showed up. I let the owl in although I didn't recognize it and figured it was for him. Surprisingly the owl held out its leg to me so I untied the letter from its leg. It took flight immediately and left. It was a plane envelope without even a name on the outside so I opened it assuming it was for me. Well it wasn't. In fact it was probably Draco's father I'm guessing but there is no way to prove it as the letter had no signature. But the letters contents said something to the effect of you will join the dark lord's ranks as soon as you're of age, and your initiation will be arranged for you and you will be notified of the details shortly. I know it was for Malfoy because it also threatened him saying if he ran that he would be killed. His name was used once in the whole letter and there was no signature. For all I know it could have been a plant and now he asks me to dance on a dare I overheard him ask his friend to arrange as a personal favor." She finished.

"Something fishy is going on here." Harry stated putting a protective arm around her.

"I know," she mumbled back, "And worse I have to go to my dorm sometime soon and I probably have to face him then."

"Would you like to spend the night in my dorm tonight?" Ginny asked thoughtfully, "that way you wouldn't have to face him tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said managing a weak smile.

"Hey that's what friends are for," She stated matter of factishly, "Common lets go"

Leaving we said our goodnights to the boys and headed for Ginny's dormitory. Then we stayed up half the night leaving my problems behind as we ate a large amount of sweets and laughed over old times, embarrassing moments, and secretes that only each other knew. It was just like old times. And the best part was that it was tomorrow was Saturday meaning we could sleep in.


End file.
